1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine vessel having a water jet propulsion system, and more particularly, to such a system having a drive engine cantileverly supported by the transom and wherein the water inlet passage or tunnel is molded into the hull of the boat with a water turbine aft of the boat transom.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Marine vessels driven by a water jet are not new. Neither is cantileverly supporting an engine on the transom of the stern of a boat new. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,099, issued to E. C. Kiekhaefer on Jul. 5, 1966, shows an inboard engine supported on a plate assembly which is cantileverly supported by the transom of the boat. The engine drive shaft passes through the transom to a propeller drive unit which drive unit can be rotated in a horizontal plane to provide steering of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,344, issued to Takao Yoshino on Sep. 10, 1974, also shows an engine cantileverly mounted to a boat transom. A rather large, circular hole is provided through the transom for controls and the engine drive shaft which runs to the boat propeller. The patent also discloses rubber mounting members for absorbing engine vibrations.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,357, issued to William J. Shimanckas on Jun. 8, 1971, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, shows an engine and drive system combination mounted to the transom with a large hole therein for passage of the propeller drive unit and controls.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,679, issued to W. C. Conover on Apr. 2, 1963, shows the engine cantileverly mounted to stern support members which are adjacent the transom. The engine drive shaft passes through a hole in the transom to a propeller drive unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,089, issued to Ralph E. Lambrecht et al., and also assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, shows an engine which is partially supported in a cantileverly fashion by the transom, but also includes engine mounts attached to the bottom hull of the boat. A large hole defined in the transom provides a passage for the engine drive shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,064,463, issued to P. Crosley, Jr., on Dec. 15, 1936, shows a boat having a metal hull including a metal bottom portion and a stern wall. A large hole is defined by the stern wall portion in the rearwardmost bottom portion. An engine mount covers the hole in the stern and bottom and includes a top portion for passage of a rudder control. The engine mount also includes a portion on which the engine is cantileverly mounted and which defines a passageway for the drive shaft which connects to the boat's propeller.